Stolen innocence (RE-WRITE)
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: My first lemon ever. Sly and Kitty are sixteen years old, they have been dating for almost a year and Kitty thinks it's time to go to the next level. One-shot, Pairing: Kitly, which means KittyxSly. Rated M for one reason, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Flames will be used for punishments in Hell.


_"__I don't know why, but this site decided to delete my old version of **'Stolen Innocence'** and certainly I both thank and complain about that decision.  
I thank it because it helped me develop a better version, and I complain about it because c'mon! There are worse fics out there and mine was deleted?! Anyway, I just wanted to say hope you like this version, and hope that nobody deletes it, but if it gets deleted and you liked it, message me and I'll send it to you."_

* * *

Our story starts with two special teenagers who were like no other in this world.  
The first is a young male raccoon thief who comes from a long line of master thieves by the name of Sly Cooper; and the second is a young female cat who is a trainee of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force whose name is Kitty Katswell. I should also add that both of them were sixteen years old.  
They had met a bit more than a year ago during Sly's first heist in the Petropolis Museum, and on their fourth encounter, they had managed to get stuck in a crate after Sly and Kitty slipped from the roof of a warehouse and a distracted worker screwed the lid of the crate in which they had fallen. Since they had nothing better to do while they tried to find a way out or wait for help, the two of them had spoken about themselves. That day, they found they weren't too different, they both fought crime, only from different sides of the law, and so they started liking each other.  
They had started dating about a year ago, which happened to be an almost impossible task, however they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone, not even TUFF nor the Cooper Gang had found out about it, it was still a mystery how they had managed to do such a thing.  
Right now they were at Kitty's house, where they were alone because Kitty's mom had to go to the market and wouldn't come back for at least 3 hours. They were talking in the living room, sitting side by side. Sly was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. While Kitty was wearing a red blouse, skin-tight jeans and black boots.  
- It's so nice to be with you sweetheart, you know, without having a blaster between you and me. - Sly said lovingly to his girlfriend.  
Kitty however, had a sad look on her face.  
- I just hope nobody discovers us, I don't want you to be sent to jail. - Kitty said with worry.  
Sly smiled warmly at his girlfriend and then he took her right hand in both of his.  
- Calm down Kitty, we've been dating for a year now, I'm sure we'll be safe. - Sly said while he smiled at his girlfriend. - I know dating is been hard all this time but as long as we both keep our distance when Jack, Bentley or Murray are close, there's no need to worry.  
- I wish I could be as confident as you about it, Sly.  
Sly smiled at his girlfriend, he knew how hard was to keep their relationship away from the public eye, and they almost got caught in countless times. However, it seemed like fate was always on their side. So, to calm Kitty down, Sly gave her a peck on the lips.  
Kitty was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, and once it was over, Sly looked into Kitty's eyes with an expression that made her heart melt.  
- Calm down, Kitty, you just have to trust that everything will be fine. - Sly said calmly.  
- Thanks hun, that's why I love you. - Kitty said with a smile.  
Kitty put her arms around her boyfriend's head and gave him a passionate kiss. Sly was taken aback at first, but he returned the kiss with the same passion.  
When they broke the kiss, Sly was smiling lovingly at Kitty.  
- What's with all the passion, Kit? - Asked Sly in a playful tone.  
- I don't know, I just felt like it, Sly. - Kitty replied. - Didn't you like it?  
- No, I didn't. - Sly said sternly.  
Kitty lowered her head and blushed, she felt ashamed of her behaviour and what Sly had said didn't help in the slightest.  
But he hadn't ment it that way.  
- I didn't like it 'cause I loved it, Kitty. - Sly said while he raised Kitty's head by her chin.  
Kitty smiled and punched Sly playfully on the shoulder.  
- Don't ever do that again. - Kitty said while smiling.  
- Alright, just because you asked me to never do it again so politely.  
Kitty hugged her boyfriend tight, she loved him deeply and she knew he loved her back too.  
Kitty kissed Sly once more and they both cuddled up on the couch, Sly smiled and closed his eyes but Kitty's mind drifted off and she started wondering if it was time to go to the next level. The trainee sighed heavily, then Kitty looked up at her boyfriend and said:  
- Sly?  
- What's the matter, Kitty? - Sly asked.  
- Do you think that it's time to... you know... go to... the next level?... - Kitty asked coyly while she played with her fingers.  
- What do you mean?  
- I... Um... I don't know how to say it...  
- What are you trying to say?  
- Well... I... I don't know if we should... you know... have intercourse?...  
- You mean sex?  
Kitty blushed at how bluntly her boyfriend had answered her question, but nodded rapidly and nervously.  
Sly was taken aback again, he had wondered that too, but being the gentleman he was, he would never force his girlfriend to do anything she wouldn't want to. Besides, he knew that Kitty was still a virgin, and he felt that a thief like him wasn't worthy of taking the virginity of such an special girl like Kitty Katswell. He just felt that it wasn't right.  
- Kitty, I don't think that's a good idea. - Sly said while he cupped Kitty's right cheek in his hand. - I mean, look at me, I'm barely worthy of having you as my girlfriend, you're a good and beautiful girl, and I heard many people say that a girl's first time has to be with someone special, not a lowlife like me.  
Kitty frowned a bit and then she smiled.  
- Sly, you're not a lowlife, you're my boyfriend and I love you, you're more worthy than any man I've ever met because you love me for who I am, not just for my body.  
- Kitty, I... I just can't... You'd be shunned because of having a relationship with someone like me. I can't and I won't risk you to anything.  
Kitty knew that Sly was trying to keep her safe, but she knew that having him in her life was risky, however, she loved him and she didn't care about what people thought of her because of it.  
- Sly, I know you're trying to keep me safe but I don't care what people thinks about me for dating you, as long as I have you in my life, I'm happy. - Kitty said lovingly.  
Sly sighed, he knew that he couldn't contradict such a point.  
- But are you even ready for something like that? - Sly asked.  
- I-I'm ready Sly, I just... - Kitty said.  
- Don't worry, if you're not ready, we can watch a movie or something.  
- I am ready, Sly! It's just that I'm nervous, it'd be my first time after all.  
- Kitty, there's nothing to be nervous about.  
- Of course, you men don't have to withstand any pains when you guys lose your virginity.  
Sly blushed, he had never even imagined that he'd hear his girlfriend talk so bluntly, aside from the fact that she was speaking about sex.  
- Kitty, I didn't mean that. - Sly said with a small blush. - And I'm sorry if this is becoming repetitive, but I must ask you, are you sure you wanna "do it"? I won't do anything you don't want to.  
Kitty frowned a bit, then she grabbed Sly's head rather agressively and pulled him in for another passionate kiss, which the raccoon returned eagerly. Then Sly felt Kitty's tounge brushing against his lips, begging for entrance. Sly opened his lips and let her in. Their tongues wrestled for a bit, and then they broke the kiss.  
Kitty looked into Sly's eyes and asked with a seductive smirk:  
- Does that answer your question?  
Sly nodded dazedly because of the kiss.  
- Do you want to continue this on my bedroom? - Kitty asked suggestively.  
Sly shaked his head and nodded eagerly.  
Kitty half-dragged Sly to her bedroom. When they entered the room, Kitty closed the door and locked it. Then she turned and started making out with Sly.  
The cat and the raccoon started moaning in each other's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Kitty pushed Sly on her bed, without breaking the kiss.  
Finally, after some more kissing, both pulled away while gasping for air. They were blushing furiously, and their hearts were beating so fast that they thought they would just pop out of their chests. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled lovingly at each other.  
- You're such a great kisser, Kitty-Kat. - Sly said with a suggestive smirk.  
- You're not a bad kisser either, Sly. - Kitty said.  
Sly's smirk widened, then he put his hands in Kitty's waist while french-kissing her and began caressing her sides slowly, while Kitty was purring and rubbing Sly's chest over his shirt.  
A few minutes later, Kitty started pulling up Sly's shirt, the two lovers stopped their making out so Kitty could take Sly's shirt off.  
Once Sly's shirt was off, Kitty started to unbutton her blouse and her skirt and, with Sly's help, she took them off, revealing her perky 32-B breasts covered by a black bra and her matching panties with a red heart in the crotch.  
Sly smirked slyly at Kitty, who blushed and covered her face in embarrasment when she noticed her boyfriend's hungry look.  
- Looks like you had planned to have a little "fun," Kit. - Sly said while looking at Kitty's underwear.  
- D-don't say that. - Kitty said.  
- Why not? You're a beautiful girl, Kitty. You have nothing to be ashamed about.  
Kitty relaxed and smiled lovingly at Sly and leaned to kiss her boyfriend. Then she felt a bulge near her thigh. She smirked deviously and looked at Sly.  
- Looks like someone wants to say hello. - Kitty said while pointing at Sly's hard on.  
- D-don't say that. - Sly said while he blushed.  
- Sly, you have nothing to be ashamed of. - Kitty quoted Sly.  
Sly smiled at Kitty and kissed her full on the lips. Meanwhile, Kitty unbuttoned Sly's pants and pulled them down, revealing Sly's blue boxers, with a noticeable bulge in them, a big one. Sly noticed that Kitty was staring at his erection and couldn't help but blush.  
- Is that your...? - Kitty asked while pointing disbelievingly at Sly's boner.  
- Um... Yeah, it is... I'm really sorry if it's rude, Kitty, but how can I help but have a hard on when I'm making out with a beautiful girl as you, Kit? - Sly replied while staring into Kitty's eyes.  
Sly had to admit it, even if Kitty's body was many men's desire and many women's envy; thing he liked the most about Kitty was her beautiful green eyes. Since the very moment in which he saw her eyes, he fell in love with them because they made him feel happy and complete. They were so beautiful that Sly loved to spend as much time as he could watching them just to lose himself in their kindness and warmth.  
Kitty cast a glance at Sly's very well built up body and thought that though many women would bump their guys off just to touch Sly's abs, his chocolate colored eyes were the most beautiful thing she ever saw. On the day of their first encounter, Kitty thought that Sly's eyes would be cold, ruthless and fearsome, but once she set her sight in those dark chocolate orbs, she knew that the thief to which they belonged wasn't as evil as everyone thought him to be because they showed a kind of fierce sense of honor and friendliness that she had never seen.  
- I love you, Sly Cooper. - Kitty said.  
- I love you too, Kitty Katswell. - Sly replied with a kind smile.  
They started making out again while Sly caressed Kitty's butt, and while Kitty rubbed Sly's erection through his boxers. Then Sly started squeezing Kitty's ass cheeks while she purred happily in his mouth.  
Kitty felt her boyfriend's eager hands on her rear end, so she smirked deviously while she kissed him and started to pull Sly's boxers down, freeing his cock from its confines.  
Kitty gasped when she felt that Sly was even bigger than she had expected.  
- W-wow, you're big, Sly. - Kitty said.  
- Thanks, I suppose... - Sly replied while scratching his neck.  
- Silly coon, I meant that as a compliment. - Kitty said while she slapped Sly on the chest playfully. - From what I've heard from gossips, you're bigger than most boys of your same age.  
Sly blushed slightly and chuckled nervously, which made Kitty smile, then she gave Sly a peck on the lips and went down to his cock. She grabbed Sly's cock in her right hand and started pumping him slowly. Sly started moaning and squirming in pleasure.  
Kitty smirked, then she licked Sly's cock tentatively. Sly groaned out loud when he felt Kitty's raspy tongue on his cock, and Kitty loved to see him dominated by her. The trainee licked all the shaft from the base to the tip and then she swirled he tongue around the head of Sly's cock. She repeated the previous actions time and again, making Sly say:  
- Oh god! This feels so good! I don't thik this can get any better!  
Kitty heard her boyfriend, she smirked deviously and then she stopped licking Sly's cock to put Sly's cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue around the head of Sly's shaft. Sly was moaning loudly and squirming in total pleasure, then he put his hand over Kitty's head and urged her to go deeper. Kitty gagged a bit but managed to deepthroat Sly while she caressed his nutsack. After a few more minutes, Sly felt that he was about to explode in Kitty's mouth.  
- Kitty... I'm gonna... Ungh! I'm gonna cum. - Sly said while panting.  
Kitty knew it, and she could feel Sly's shaft throbbing inside her mouth, so she bobbed her head faster, as she wanted to taste Sly's seed. Sly moaned out loud, he grabbed her head rather roughly and kept her still while he shot his load in her mouth. Kitty gagged a bit, took Sly's cock out of her mouth and savoured Sly's cum. It wasn't disgusting, but it wasn't the best thing she had tasted, she gulped it down and used her tongue to lick the remaining cum off of Sly's cock. Meanwhile our dear raccoon was enjoying the effects of his first blowjob. It was as everyone always said, just fucking amazing.  
Kitty stopped licking and went up to her boyfriend's face.  
- How was it? - Kitty asked.  
- It... was... just... wow! - Sly replied.  
Kitty laid over Sly's chest and purred happily while she licked his abs.  
But Sly had enough of being dominated, he flipped Kitty and pinned her down on the bed, then he took off Kitty's bra and threw it at the floor. Sly smirked suggestively and grabbed Kitty's breasts in his hand, then he started fondling her soft mounds.  
Kitty moaned as Sly fondled her breasts energetically and passionately. Sly smirked at Kitty's moans and lowered his head to lick his girlfriend's right breast.  
Kitty was feeling great pleasure, she squirmed and arched her back at the feeling of her boyfriend's hands and mouth in her breasts. Then Sly wanted to make Kitty feel even better, so he made his way to her nipples and began nipping at them carefully, switching from one breast to another. This made Kitty grip the bedsheets as hard as she could, unintentionally digging her claws in them, and bit her lower lip almost drawing blood from it, to stop herself from screaming out loud her pleasure.  
Sly's smirk widened and whike sucked on Kitty's right breast, he began to lower his right hand from Kitty's breasts to her crotch. Sly began to tease her folds through her panties, and this made her eyes open wide and she screamed in pleasure. Sly stopped sucking on Kitty's breast just to say:  
- You like it when I touch you here? - Sly said while pleasuring his girlfriend with his hands.  
- Stop... teasing... me... Sly... - Kitty said between pants.  
- My, my, future agent Katswell, are we very impatient to reach the main event? - Sly asked with a seductive smirk. - Do not worry, ma chérie, we'll be there in no time but you have to remember that the foreplay is also really important.  
Sly smiled at her in a sexy way and began pulling down Kitty's panties. Kitty was nervous, so she stopped Sly's actions just before he could move her panties below her knees, but a look at her boyfriend's loving smile made her feel confident about keep going.  
Sly threw the panties away and stared at Kitty's sacred spot, she was a bit wet already and this made our dear thief all the more eager. Sly lowered his head towards Kitty's pussy and gave it a slow, long lick, almost like if he was worshiping Kitty. This time, nothing prevented Kitty from screaming in pleasure. Sly heard his girlfriend's scream, and as such he wanted to make Kitty and himself even more happy, so Sly started licking Kitty's pussy at a steady pace, while he teased her clit with his nose.  
Kitty, on the other hand, had unknowingly wrapped her legs around Sly's head and she had put a hand on his head while she stuck her tongue out of her mouth, signaling that she was feeling a heavenly pleasure.  
- Oh Sly! It feels so good! Keep going! - Kitty moaned between pants.  
Sly had heard his girlfriend, and he thought that he had no intentions of stopping, so he brought his right hand down to Kitty's pussy and caressed her soft and pink folds ever so slowly. Kitty screamed his name out loud and Sly decided to push his index finger inside his girlfriend's pussy. Kitty squirmed and dug her claws deeper in her mattress, she was also biting her lower lip, trying to suppress her moans, but they still came out, quietly but Sly could still hear them.  
After a few more minutes, Sly pushed another finger into his girlfriend. He kept going, but when Kitty begged him to go faster and deeper, he obeyed her commands without hesitation.  
Kitty was close, she mashed her boyfriend's head in her labia and started to fondle her left breast to add more pleasure.  
- Keep going, Sly... I'm close. - Kitty panted out.  
Sly obeyed and fingered her faster while he licked her labia.  
- Ahhhh!... I'M CUMMING! - Kitty screamed as her juices flowed out of her pussy.  
Kitty hit her climax, coating Sly's fingers and face with her love juices. Sly pulled his fingers out of Kitty and licked them clean, enjoying the taste. Then he went up to Kitty's face and kissed her. Kitty could taste herself in Sly's mouth, but she didn't care.  
Once they pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes.  
- Wanna go further? - Sly asked.  
- I wouldn't have started if I didn't, Sly. - Kitty replied.  
- But you're a virgin...  
- Are we really going to have that conversation again?  
- Sorry, I kinda forgot about it, but still, I don't have any protection, what if I get you pregnant?  
- Fortunately, my mother gave me the "speech", and also gave me some birth control pills. Don't ask me how it went 'cause it's too embarrasing.  
- Fine, are you sure?  
- Of course, I took my pill today.  
Sly sighed deeply and then he started stroking his cock until it regained its hardness, while Kitty laid in the bed and opened her legs for him. The raccoon took his erect shaft and positioned himself at Kitty's virgin entrance, prodding and rubbing his erection against her labia, eliciting some moans from the cat.  
- Are you sure you want to give me you virginity? - Sly asked, afraid of hurting her.  
- Yes, I'm completely sure, I chose you because I love you, Sly. - Kitty said.  
- Ok, this will hurt a bit, but I assure you I'll be as gentle as possible.  
- Just do it already, ringtail.  
And with that said, Sly started pushing his shaft into her slowly and carefully. After a few iches, he hit some resistance. Sly looked directly into Kitty's eyes and waited for permission to continue. Kitty hissed lightly but she nodded and Sly thrusted forward, piercing her girlfriend's hymen and stripping Kitty of her virginity. Kitty hissed loudly and let a tear run over her right cheek while she closed her eyes. Sly was worried that he might have hurted her and began to pull out, only to have Kitty wrapping her legs around his hips. Sly glanced at Kitty's face, which contorted from a very visible pain, so Sly leaned his head and kissed her softly, trying to distract her mind from the pain.  
After a short while, the pain finally faded away and Sly broke the kiss. Right after that, the pain from the loss of Kitty's hymen was replaced by sudden and waves of pleasure, they were starting to enjoy it now.  
Kitty moved her hips towards Sly, signaling him that he could move now. Sly happily obliged, he pulled out until only his cock's head was inside Kitty and thrusted back into her again, making them both moan loudly.  
- So good... - Kitty moaned as Sly was thrusting into her. - Keep going...  
- Ungh! You're so tight, Kit! - Sly moaned.  
- And you're so big!  
None of them had ever felt something so wonderful. They had heard that sex was pleasurable, but this was so good that it should've been a crime. Now the only thing in their minds, aside from the pleasure, was a reason as to why they hadn't done that before.  
After a few thrusts, he room was soon filled with Kitty's moans and Sly's grunts.  
- More! Please go faster, Sly! - Kitty said in ecstasy.  
Sly was lost in the intense pleasure he had unleashed upon Kitty and himself, he had barely heard his girlfriend's request, but still, driven by lust and his mating instincts, the raccoon started thrusting as fast and hard as he could. And given to the fact that Kitty was lost in her own lust, she didn't mind that Sly hadn't heard her.  
- Yes! Yes! Yes! - Kitty moaned.  
- Oh Kitty! Your pussy is so tight! It feels amazing! - Sly said between thrusts.  
Sly grabbed Kitty's breasts and began kneading them in sync with his thrusts. Kitty stuck her tongue out again, then she put her arms around her boyfriend's torso and unintentionally dug her claws in Sly's back, eliciting a groan of pain from the raccoon, who kept thrusting inside Kitty, not caring about the wounds in his back.  
Kitty was about to reach her second orgasm, but Sly stopped. She raised her head and looked at him.  
- Why-why you stop? - Kitty panted.  
- Can we try something? - Sly asked with big puppy eyes.  
- What do you mean?  
- I wanna try something called "doggy style."  
- You do realize I'm a cat?  
- So? I'm a raccoon.  
Kitty sighed, her hormones were rushing through her veins like crazy, and as such, her organism was begging her to continue. The cat nodded and Sly pulled out of her and helped her get on her hands and knees. She could feel Sly's gaze was fixed on her ass, and it made her feel desired. She swayed her hips a bit and moved her tail sexily, eliciting a soft and sexy roar from the raccoon.  
He admired his girlfriend's soft butt, he caressed her ass cheeks, then put his hands on her hips and positioned himself at her entrance again. He entered her and started with deep, hard thrusts. They were moaning again, enjoying every second of their love making.  
Kitty and Sly rocked their hips together in perfect sync, everytime Sly pushed inside Kitty, she moved her hips towards his thrusts, increasing the pleasure for both.  
- Kitty, I'm gonna cum. - Sly said.  
- Me too, let's cum together. - Kitty said while her head fell to the bed.  
Sly's thrusts became erratic, he was close but he had to make Kitty cum once more at least, so he laid on her back and grabbed her breasts again, pinching her nipples and squeezing her mounds.  
Soon it was too much for her.  
- SLY! - Kitty screamed while she came.  
Sly felt Kitty's walls tightening around his shaft, and this sent Sly over the edge too.  
- KITTY! - Sly screamed in unison while he shot his cum in her womb.  
They stayed like that for a few more seconds, letting their heartbeats go back to normal after their shared orgasm. Then they fell to the bed, totally spent by their love making. They were sweaty and sticky, but absolutely happy. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly while they were panting for air.  
- That... - Sly said.  
- ...was... - Kitty said.  
- ...amazing! - They both said with a smile.  
They shared a kiss again, this one wasn't as passionate as the others they had during their whole love making, but was just as amorous.  
- What do you think your boss, Bentley, Jack, Murray and your mom would say if they saw us like this? - Sly asked as a matter of factly.  
- My mom would have a heart attack, Jack would be green with jealousy, and according to what you've told me about your friends, Bentley would have an ashma fit and Murray would be the only one happy, because we have found our true loves in each other. - Kitty replied.  
- Yeah, you're right. - Sly said with a chuckle before kissing Kitty's head.  
Kitty kissed Sly on the lips and said:  
- I'm sorry for clawing your back.  
- Don't worry, I know you didn't do it on purpose, besides, I did hurt you too. - Sly replied with a loving smile.  
- You sure?  
- Yes. - Sly replied while he held Kitty closer. - I love you, Kitty-Kat.  
- I love you too, ringtail.  
- Ringtail... you know, that's a great nickname for me.  
- Then I'll call you that from now on.  
Sly and Kitty cuddled up, then Sly kissed Kitty's head softly and said:  
- You know something, Kitty?  
- What is it, Sly? - Kitty asked.  
- As a thief, I've stolen many valuable things, but I now know that the most valuable thing I've ever stolen is your heart.  
- But that's not the only thing you've stolen from me, ringtail.  
Sly chuckled a bit and Kitty smiled lovingly at Sly, they kissed again and Sly went hard again. Kitty noticed it and smirked suggestively.  
- Wanna go for round two? - Kitty asked.  
- You betcha, Kitty. - Sly replied. - I hope we can do this again.  
- Yeah, me too. - Kitty said.  
The two teens kissed again and went under the covers to start their 'round 2,' thinking that they'd be together forever.  
Little did they know, fate had different plans for them.


End file.
